A Pot of Anime and an Invasion of Leprechauns
by Silver Sailor Ganymede
Summary: The gang see a rainbow: Tomo wants to know why it's all rainbowy and Osaka thinks that leprechauns are pixies and in league with the Chinese mafia. Nothing unusual there then.


Disclaimer: I do not own Azumanga Daioh.

A Pot of Anime and an Invasion of Leprechauns  
By Silver Sailor Ganymede 

Tomo had long ago come to the conclusion that she hated cleaning: not, of course, that she ever did any cleaning in the first place. But she still hated it; I mean what was the point of cleaning something when it would just get dirst soon after anyway? That was probably why her room was what Yomi had once described as, 'worse than the remnants of a warzone, a bombsite and a ruined civilisation put together – times two.' I suppose that that was why Tomo was twirling the mop around her head like a baton rather than doing any cleaning whatsoever with it, something that was annoying Yomi to no end.

"Tomo, why don't you at least _attempt_ to stop acting like an idiot and _try _to do _some _cleaning?" Yomi snapped at her friend while she dusted around the edges of the room with the dustpan.

"Well Osaka isn't doing anything," Tomo retorted, pointing to the spacey Osakan, who was wiping the same part of the blackboard over and over again, thus failing to actually clean it.

"She's being as useful as she can be," Yomi replied. "Now get back to work."

"Jeesh, who died and made her the ever supreme ruler of everythingdom?" Tomo griped.

"You know what, Yomi, I don't think it's possible for Tomo to be useful," Kagura quipped. "She probably even doesn't know what it means. Besides the rain is probably making her more nuts than useual, you know, like it does to cats."

Sakaki blushed slightly as she got a mental image of kitty-Tomo chasing a ball of pink string around in the rain, but quickly shook her head and continued cleaning before anyone else noticed.

"Hey! I resent that," Tomo whined as she spun around, managing to hit Kagura in the face with the mop in the process. "Ooops, _sorry_, Kagura," she said, not sounding the least bit sorry at all.

"You'll be sorry as soon as I've bashed _your _face in you clumsy little…"

"Woah!" Osaka's astonished gasp interrupted whatever string of unpleasentries Kagura was about to call Tomo.

"What's the 'wow' for?" Yomi asked.

"Woah," Osaka replied, pointing out of the window and dropping the board-rubber, managing to get a cloud of chalkdust all over the place in the process.

"I don't see anything," Kagura said.

"A rainbow," everyone looked over at Sakaki. "There's a rainbow out there."

"Oh wow," Chiyo ran over to the window and looked out, the others soon joining her there. "Look," she pointed and the others soon saw the spectacular window she was pointing to.

"Beautiful," Sakaki smiled.

"Yeah, it's all colourful and… stuff."

"Of course it is, you moron," Yomi rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Chiyo-chan, what causes rainbows?" Tomo ignored Yomi's comment.

"Ah think it's when the faries get painbrushes and they paint part of the sky with it."

"Osaka, since when has your name been Chiyo?"

"Well actually mah name is Ayumu, but y'all call me Osaka coz you think ah'm for Osaka even though ah'm not strictly Osakan coz…"

"Okay, jeez, we get the point," Tomo held up her hands in mock-defeat. "But seriously, why are rainbows rainbows?"

"Because they are."

"Will you shut it, Kagura?" Tomo whined. "I wanna know why rainbows are all rainbowy… and get a sensible answer."

"Like you even know what one of those is…"

"Will both of you shut the hell up," Yomi growled.

"Jeesh, new diet getting to you… ouch!" Tomo clutched the back of her head. "All I wanna know is why rainbows are all rainbowy,  
can someone – i.e. the magnificent Chiyo-chan, tell me."

"Well rainbows appear when it's raining because the rain causes the light to refract and…"

"What?" Tomo blinked. "Can you say that again in English."

"I doubt that would do any good," Yomi muttered, "considering you got the worst score in the class on our last English test."

"So?" Tomo shrugged.

"Hey, don't some people say that rainbows have a pot of gold at the end of them?" Kagura pondered.

"Yes, and those are usually guarded by leprechauns," Chiyo nodded.

"Why a pot of gold?" Osaka asked. "Ah mean why not a pot of pixie stick seeing as they're guarded by pixies."

"Leprechauns," Tomo corrected her.

"Since when have you become the all-knowing-master on everything leprechaun related?"

"Since the twelfth of never," Tomo smirked smugly, positive that she had a good answer, while the others sweatdropped at the purely idiotic nature of what she'd just said.

"Ah still don't see why it's a pot of gold," Osaka stated. "Ah mean pixie sticks and pixie dust are good for ya."

"A leprechaun isn't a pixie, Osaka."

"Hey, wouldn't it be cool if it was a pot of anime at the end of a rainbow," Tomo grinned. "You'd love that, wouldn't you Yomi?"

"Shut up."

"Oooh what if anime characters all lived up on rainbows? Hey if that were true then maybe I'd get to meet Sailor V or Fujiko Mine… or both! Yeah!"

"Ya know, if the leprachins had all that gold, wouldn't they just take ovah the world with it?"

"You mean leprechauns… and what?"

"Well aint they in league with the rabbits?"

"Like the rabbits are in league with the chinese mafia?" Kagura rolled her eyes.

Osaka gasped, "How did you know? Oh my, Kagura is a spy! Argh!"

"Right, that's it!" Tomo declared, "I'm going outside and searching for the pot of anime at the end of the rainbow! Whose with me?"

"I am!" Kagura replied as the two ran out of the classroom.

"But the leprachins will eat ya if ya got out there!" Osaka screamed and took off running after her fellow knuckleheads, knocking over a bucket of water as she did so.

"Forget chasing rainbows; they're gonna be seeing rainbows when I'm done with them," Yomi hissed and stepped forward… and slipped on the water Osaka had just knocked all over the floor. "Ouch…"

"The leprechauns must have invaded," Chiyo giggled. "Oh look, the rain's stopped."

The rainbow had disappeared: Tomo, Kagura and Osaka still managed to find their anime though as their rainbow-chasing led them straight the the local bookshop. Maybe there is some truth in the rainbow legend after all…


End file.
